


Draw

by VivantaMortinto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Games, Gen, With Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't play well with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw

**Isaac14:** You can't just write the word. You have to draw something.

**DerekHale:** Says who?

**Isaac14:** The RULES. That's cheating!

**DerekHale:** I told you, I can't draw.

**Isaac14:** You can TRY!

**Isaac14:** What the hell is that?

**Isaac14:** Is it a rabbit?

**DerekHale:** It's a cowgirl.

**Isaac14:** Really?

**DerekHale:** I'm deleting this.


End file.
